


any other way.

by kim_wonpil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Date, M/M, jeno is a dad, little hint of nomin, mark is a teacher, nohyuck are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_wonpil/pseuds/kim_wonpil
Summary: prompt: “markhyuck on their first date!”preschool teacher mark is confused as to why lee donghyuck keeps showing up to his classroom, whereas the latter is determined to win the teacher’s heart, despite his clumsiness.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Mark Lee Birthday Bash 2020





	any other way.

He’d come again.

Every Friday, Donghyuck would come and pick up his brother’s son from the school. And every Friday, he’d find a way to stay a little longer and flirt with Mark. 

Lee Jeno’s son was Jaeyoung, a sweet four-year-old who was a pupil in Mark’s class. Mark adored teaching the little boy, who was nothing but pure smiles and a bundle of joy. His father worked late on Fridays, so Jaeyoung’s uncle, Jeno’s brother, came to pick him up, and that was none other than Lee Donghyuck. 

Mark sighed when he saw Donghyuck arrive in his grey car, stepping out and heading straight for the door. His eyes fell upon Jaeyoung, who was standing at Mark’s feet and gripping his legs with tiny fists.

“Uncle Hyuckie!”

“Hey, little dude!” Donghyuck exclaimed, clutching the little boy’s sides and swiftly picking him up in his arms for a hug, “And hi, Mister Lee.”

Mark nodded. “Hello, Donghyuck.”

“How was your day, kiddo?” Donghyuck grinned.

“It was fun!” The small boy clapped his hands together, “Mister Lee taught us how to make papier-mâché!”

“Papier-mâché, huh?” Donghyuck smirked, looking up at Mark’s disappointed eyes, “can Uncle Hyuckie see?”

“Well, the things they created today haven’t been painted yet, just bundles of glued paper for now.”

Mark couldn’t stand Donghyuck, if he was being honest. It’s not like he was a bad person or anything, but the way Donghyuck would bend over Mark’s desk to make eye contact with him, throw little smirks at him, and above all, flirt with him, often confused the teacher.

“That’s a shame,” Donghyuck said, “I hope Mister Lee has a good evening, say bye to him, Jaeyoung!”

“Goodbye, Mister Lee!” Jaeyoung waved excitedly.

Mark gave him a wave with a smile, causing Donghyuck to chuckle. “Cute. See you soon, Mister Lee.”

“Yep. Bye,” Mark replied quietly with an expeditious excuse of a wave. 

Mark watched them walk away, the last he heard being Donghyuck talking about chicken nuggets for dinner.

And so Mark went home that night, after finishing up marking his pupils’ work. 

It was strange how often Donghyuck was on Mark’s mind. With all the times he’d shown up unannounced in the classroom, using the excuse of looking at Jaeyoung’s work and asking about how his nephew was working, just to look at and flirt with Mark, you would think Mark wouldn’t think of the man, ever. 

But lying in bed that night, Mark found himself thinking of Donghyuck, his stupid smile, and his stupid laugh. 

And the next morning. 

And for the next week, when he was teaching and when he was at home.

Until Friday, when it was around 3:40 pm, and Donghyuck still hadn’t shown up to collect Jaeyoung.

“Where’s Uncle Hyuckie, Mister Lee?” Jaeyoung asked, tugging on the leg of Mark’s jeans. 

Mark looked around; the car was definitely nowhere to be seen. “I’m not sure, Jaeyoungie, maybe he’s running late? Let’s wait a little longer.”

It was strange. Donghyuck was always late, yes, but it was slowly rolling around to 4 pm and he should’ve been there. 

They waited longer, expecting the grey car to drive into the car park soon, but it had become half-past four when it came. Donghyuck got out of the car and headed towards the two, wiping his face.

“Uncle Hyuckie!” Jaeyoung squealed, as he always did. 

As Donghyuck got closer, Mark noticed how his face became less blurry, as well as how there was a strange stain of scarlet on his cupid’s bow.

_Is that blood?_

“Hi, kiddo,” Donghyuck sighed, “let’s get home quickly and not bother Mister Lee.”

Mark gasped. How was Donghyuck trying to leave so early? “You’re...going so soon?”

“Yeah. Got a bit of a problem,” Donghyuck laughed, gesturing to his nose, “I’m sorry. Have a good day, Mister Lee.”

Donghyuck took Jaeyoung’s small hand and started to walk away. Mark couldn’t have this! Not when he was bleeding!

“Wait, I…”

“Yeah? What is it?”

Mark looked up at Donghyuck’s perplexed eyes, taking in how innocent this guy seemed. He swiftly held onto two of the younger man’s fingers and pulled him inside the classroom.

Donghyuck looked around, his cheeks airbrushed with pink as he grabbed onto Jaeyoung and carried him as he was pulled inside. “Sir…? Where are you taking me?”  
Mark sat Donghyuck down on one of the small plastic chairs in the classroom, before retrieving his water bottle and the first-aid kit from his desk.

He kneeled in front of the younger, pulling an antiseptic wipe from the first-aid kit.

“Wh-What are you doing…?”

Mark leaned forward and gently rubbed at Donghyuck’s cupid bow with the antiseptic wipe. Their faces were very close, so much so that he could feel Donghyuck’s warm breath against his own. It’s not like he was doing this because he _liked_ Donghyuck, he was doing it out of kindness and sympathy. 

Mark continued cleaning him up, before placing the bottle of water behind Donghyuck’s neck. “Hold it there, it calms down the flow of blood.”

“Thanks...but why are you helping me?” Donghyuck questioned, as Jaeyoung stood up to go and play with some toys.

“I-I just felt bad. What happened to you?”

  
“Got into a small fight, it was over something stupid,” he whispered, “I’m giving you such a great impression, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, packing away the first-aid kit.

Donghyuck looked over at Jaeyoung, to avoid Mark’s persistent gaze. “Well, I was planning on asking you if you wanted to get a drink with me sometime, but I doubt you’d want to go anywhere with someone like me. A troublemaker, someone who gets beaten up and hurt-”

“I’ll go on a date with you!” Mark interrupted, putting the kit aside and moving himself into Donghyuck’s line of vision.

The younger smirked. “I never said it was a date.”

Mark gulped. Had he really assumed they were going on a date?

“Let me treat you out to dinner, to thank you for this, Mister Lee.”

Mark gazed over at Jaeyoung, now playing with toy dinosaurs. “Sure. I’m free tomorrow night?”

“Okay.”

They exchanged numbers into each other’s phones, Donghyuck saving himself as his name with a couple of hearts next to it.

“Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at six. See you then, Mister Lee?”

“Yes,” Mark nodded, adjusting his glasses, “just call me Mark.”  
“Okay, Mark,” Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed a chaste and soft kiss to Mark’s cheek, “goodnight.”

-

“Why did you kiss Mister Lee, Uncle Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck chuckled as he strapped Jaeyoung into his car seat. “Because I love Mister Lee.”

  
“You do?!” The little boy gasped.

“Yes, I do. Just like you love your chicken nuggets.”

“Do we have chicken nuggets for dinner?”

Donghyuck closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. “That we do, kiddo!”

-

Mark paced his bedroom, bundles of clothes scattered across the carpet. Jaemin sat on the edge of the elder’s bed, sighing. “You obviously like the guy if you’re panicking _this_ much over what you’re gonna wear.”

“I don’t even know where he’s taking me! How will I know what to wear?!”

Jaemin stood up and opened the wardrobe, searching with a hum leaving his lips. “Shirt and smart pants. Wear a nice cologne and brush your hair past your forehead, maybe wear contact lenses instead of your glasses?” The younger drew out a pale blue button up shirt and black pants from the wardrobe, placing them in Mark’s arms. “Get ready.”

-

Once he’d sprayed on his favourite cologne, and finished styling his hair, Mark put on some shoes and waited downstairs with Jaemin in the living room.

“So…you say this Donghyuck has a brother?” Jaemin smirked.

“Yeah, Lee Jeno. He's got a son in my class.”

“Oh, is he married?”

“Nope,” Mark explained, sitting back on the couch, “he’s divorced.”

Jaemin grinned to himself. “Think you could introduce me?”

Mark let out a sigh as the door was knocked. “Maybe!” he giggled, clearing his throat and heading to the door. Taking one last deep breath, he pushed the handle down and swung the door open. 

A smile appeared on Donghyuck’s lips as the door opened, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Mark looked back at Jaemin who had the same shit eating grin on his face. “Uh, hey…”

“Shall we get going?”

Mark sighed and took in Donghyuck’s appearance, noticing how he looked somehow…softer. Less rough around the edges. Almost pretty. 

“Yeah, lets go.”

-

Mark buckled up his seatbelt as Donghyuck sat down in his own seat, softly clearing his throat as he waited for the younger to do the same. His car wasn’t the best; Mark had noticed sometimes when leaving the school’s parking lot, it would take some time for Donghyuck to start the engine. 

“Ready?” Donghyuck grinned.

Mark nodded, sitting back in his seat comfortably. He watched Donghyuck turn the key in and put his foot down, the engine roughly humming, time and time again. 

“Fuck, not now…”

Mark tilted his head to the right. “It won’t start?”

“No it will it’s just-”

“We can take my car!”

“It’s fine!” Donghyuck exclaimed, as the engine started to run consistently, “Sorry about that.”

Mark just smiled. Was it cute that Donghyuck was awkward like this?

-

“Here we are!” Donghyuck clapped his hands together, as he parked his car in the closest spot. He rushed to open his door, heading to the other side quickly and opening the passenger door to allow Mark out. 

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“I insist!” He offered his hand to Mark, who allowed himself to be pulled out of the car. 

Donghyuck took him inside, a waiter leading them to their table. The younger pulled out a chair, gesturing for Mark to sit in it.

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

Once he had sat down, Donghyuck started pulling at Mark’s coat, making the elder rather confused, until he realised Donghyuck was trying to help him take his coat off. Mark helped him shrug it off, letting it be hung on the back of his chair. The younger of the two went to the opposite side of the table, only to find himself tripping and grabbing onto the chair to prevent himself from falling. 

“Woah! Donghyuck, are you okay?”

Donghyuck laughed it off and sat down clumsily, picking up the menu. “It’s fine!” he chuckled, “I’m just a little clumsy.”

But Mark could tell it wasn’t just that. The dark red overlay of Donghyuck’s cheeks told him otherwise, and he was now trying to hide it with his menu. 

Was Donghyuck embarrassed?

“What do you want to drink, Mark?” 

“I’ll probably just have some water,” the teacher replied, his eyes gazing down at the menu on the table.

“I’m the one driving, treat yourself and get a beer!” Donghyuck giggled, folding his menu closed.

“I-I don’t actually like to drink alcohol,” Mark mumbled, refusing to look into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Oops. My mistake…”

“Let’s both have water?” the teacher suggested. 

“Sounds good.”

-

The date wasn’t going very well. After falling over, almost, Donghyuck had also managed to be even clumsier. When the waiter came back with their drinks, Donghyuck knocked Mark’s glass over, thankfully nothing landed on the teacher’s lap. When the food came out, Donghyuck dropped his knife on the floor and had to ask for a new one. His cheeks were burning bright red, and Mark couldn’t help feeling bad for him. 

He didn’t realise how clumsy and adorable Donghyuck was. His usual demeanour was flirty and even a little boastful at times, so witnessing a vulnerable, rosy-cheeked Donghyuck made Mark’s heart flutter. 

“Do you want to get dessert?” Donghyuck asked, snapping Mark out of his trance.

“Maybe just an ice cream,” he smiled.

Donghyuck looked him up and down and sighed, but Mark didn’t get to ask what was wrong, as Donghyuck had called the waiter over and asked if they could get two ice creams.

“Let’s not fuck this one up…” Mark heard the younger whisper. He decided not to ask. 

“When did you decide you wanted to become a teacher, Mark?”

“Hm,” Mark tapped his finger against his chin, “I think I was around fifteen? I volunteered in church and in other schools, and I guess I just realised that’s what I wanted to do.”

Donghyuck had rested his chin in his palm, watching Mark’s lips as he spoke. “That’s really cool, Mark. I love that you’re so enthusiastic about your career.”

Mark took another sip of his water and spoke again. “What do you do for a living, Donghyuck? I never asked.”

“Ah…” Donghyuck trailed off, “as of now…I haven’t really settled anywhere. I have a couple of…part time jobs. I shouldn't really speak about it.”

“Does that have something to do with your bleeding nose?”

Mark hadn’t thought before he’d spoken, and felt guilty for the blood draining from Donghyuck’s face.

“I’d forgotten to pay somebody off…” Donghyuck muttered, as the ice cream was brought to their table. 

Mark thanked the waiter, immediately starting to spoon the cold dessert into his mouth. Donghyuck stared down at his ice cream, before pushing it across the table. “I think you should have it.”

“Hey, it’s yours, you eat it.”

Donghyuck persisted, pushing the bowl further as Mark tried to push it back. “Please eat it, I don’t want it.”

“Donghyuck, I’ll be full after this-”

“Please, I-!”

Donghyuck had pushed too hard, the bowl falling from the table. It was a good thing Mark had good reflexes, and he had reacted quickly, grabbing it just as the ice cream landed on his pants.

“Shit!” he whispered, standing up, a dark stain covering his pants where his thigh met his hips.

“Oh, gosh, Mark!” Donghyuck took the bowl from him, which still had a lot of ice cream in it, placing it down on the table. He grabbed onto Mark’s hand and led him to the toilets, sitting the teacher on the toilet lid. 

“Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry, Mark,” he gasped. Donghyuck grappled some toilet paper and wet it under the sink tap, before rubbing it against the stain. The toilet paper only ripped up and stuck to his leg, causing Donghyuck to curse. He picked out some dry toilet paper and tried to scrub the mess he’d made away, his face turning red. 

“Donghyuck please stop. It’s okay,” Mark said quietly.

“I might have ruined your jeans,” Donghyuck groans, scrubbing harder.

“It hurts…”

Donghyuck looked up, instantly stopping, his eyes looking innocently up at the. His eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

Mark looked at him, taking in just how beautiful he looked, even on the brink of tears. “Let’s just go back, finish our ice cream and pay the bill,” Mark sighed, standing up and leaving first. 

-

They finished their meal, Mark having to end up paying the bill as Donghyuck couldn’t afford it, however he didn’t mind. They sat down in the car, fastening seat belts. 

“Donghyuck…are you going to start the car?”

The younger of the two looked out of the side window, his head in his palm.

“Donghyuck…?”

“I’m sorry,” his voice broke, looking back at Mark, his eyes glossy, “I ruined it.”

“What?”

“I ruined the date. All I wanted was to impress you but…I’m such a klutz. I nearly broke things, I spilt things and I ruined your pants…I’m sorry I fucked up. I won’t bother you again when I come to pick up Jaeyoung, that’s a promise.”

Mark stared into his heartbroken eyes, noticing how with every other word his voice seemed to crack. Did Donghyuck really think he’d managed to ruin the date because of his clumsiness?

“I’m not the right kind of guy for you, Mark. I’ll just drive you home, and we can pretend this never ha-”

In the heat of the moment, a pair of lips had collided, and the fluttering of eyelids caused eyelashes to brush together. Donghyuck let an inaudible gasp from his lips be sucked in by Mark’s breath, and hands placing themselves on the younger’s cheeks. 

Mark smiled, his hands falling down to Donghyuck’s shoulders. Donghyuck wrapped an arm around the elder, squeezing his waist tightly. 

Once they’d pulled away, Mark found himself chasing Donghyuck’s lips, craving the sweet and wet taste once again. A giggle left his lips, cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks again. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Donghyuck asked in a hushed tone. 

“I hate seeing you talk about yourself like you’re a piece of shit,” Mark suspired, “I wasn’t unimpressed, you’re just a little clumsy, and if anything, I find it endearing. I think you’re really cute, Donghyuck. And I’d love to go on another date; I really enjoyed myself.”

“R-Really?” he gasped, squeezing Mark’s waist tighter. 

“Yeah, you’re really sweet. Now kiss me again?”

Donghyuck chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt, moving closer to him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

-

The car pulled up to the school parking lot, a smile on Donghyuck’s face as he climbed out. Jeno followed him promptly, the two brothers walking towards Mark’s classroom.

“Daddy! Uncle Hyuckie!”

Little Jaeyoung ran towards his father and his uncle, as fast as his small legs could take him. Jeno grinned, scooping his son into his arms. “How was your day, baby?”

Donghyuck looked over at Mark, who was now pulling Jaemin out of the classroom. He sent over a wink at the teacher, who greeted him with a smile. 

“Oh, who's this?” Jeno asked, holding Jaeyoung with one arm and his keys with his spare hand. 

Mark smirked. “This is Jaemin, he’s my friend.”

“We work at the same hospital…” Jaemin said quietly, avoiding Jeno’s gaze.

Jeno smiled sweetly. “Ah, I think that’s where I’ve seen you before! Maybe we should eat lunch together at work one day?”

Jaemin’s cheeks turned a bright red. “Really? Oh, I’d love that!”

As they continued their small talk, Donghyuck smiled and looked at Mark. “Hi baby.”

“Hello,” Mark giggled, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his ear, “how was your day?”

“It was okay, better now I’m with you.” Donghyuck pressed some kisses on Mark’s pink cheeks. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Hey, lovebirds,” Jeno called out. Jaemin was now holding onto Jaeyoung, playing with him, “I think we need to get home now.”

“I have a date tonight, Jeno,” Donghyuck grinned, entwining his fingers with Mark’s.

“Another? That’s the fourth one this week,” Jaemin smiled.

“Jaemin, would you…maybe like to come to dinner with me and Jaeyoung? I was gonna reserve a table at a restaurant, but seeing as Donghyuck isn’t gonna come now I think it would be fun for us to-”

“Yes!” Jaemin exclaimed, “I-I would love to come with you and your son.”

The other two men laughed at Jaemin’s slip up. “Well, you boys have fun.” Donghyuck smirked, pulling Mark into the classroom, as they waved goodbye, Jeno, Jaemin and Jaeyoung heading to the car.

“I missed you,” Donghyuck grinned, pulling Mark closer by his hips.

“You saw me yesterday, Donghyuck,” the teacher laughed, looping his fingers in the belt hoops of his jeans. 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and giggled, Mark’s heart fluttering at the angelic sound. “So I’m not allowed to miss you?”

Mark dived in for a kiss, his lips lingering against Donghyuck’s as he chased after him. 

“Not in the classroom,” Donghyuck smirked, “so can I take you on a date now? I promise it’ll be better than our first.”

“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy,” Mark whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips.

He wouldn’t have Donghyuck any other way.


End file.
